


reach out to you, touch my hand

by notthebigspoon



Series: like a devil on the run [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Losers (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom blinks at Jeremy but nods, chewing on his thumb and watching Chris huddle down into a corner, his face buried in his knees. His skin is the color of paper and Robert is standing next to him, speaking quietly, careful not to touch him because they all know better than to touch Chris when he's like this. There's no telling when he's coming out of it, either. During the press tour for the movie, sometimes the attacks could last for hours at a time. They don't have any choice but to ride it out while they try to keep him calm.</p><p>Title taken from Touch My Hand by David Archuleta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out to you, touch my hand

“What's wrong?”

“Anxiety.”

“Shit. Hang on. Gotta make a call.”

Tom blinks at Jeremy but nods, chewing on his thumb and watching Chris huddle down into a corner, his face buried in his knees. His skin is the color of paper and Robert is standing next to him, speaking quietly, careful not to touch him because they all know better than to touch Chris when he's like this. There's no telling when he's coming out of it, either. During the press tour for the movie, sometimes the attacks could last for hours at a time. They don't have any choice but to ride it out while they try to keep him calm.

Renner returns and when Tom asks who he called, he shakes his head and waves his hand, saying that it isn't important. They sit down together at the catering table of the green room, glaring anyone that enters until they back out the door. Occasionally their attention flickers back to Chris, who isn't shaking quite as badly but is still far too pale. Robert has crept closer and is sitting next to him on the floor. He reaches out, gently touches Chris's shoulder, yanking his hand back when Chris flinches and starts trembling again. The older man looks helpless before moving away to give Chris space, sitting next to Tom and whispering miserably that he doesn't know what to do.

Tom kisses the corner of his mouth and pats his leg. “Jeremy says he's taken care of it.”

“How? Look at him! That's not taken care of!” Robert hisses.

“Calm down. Just give it a few minutes.” Jeremy sighs. He doesn't look any less anxious.

The inaction makes Tom feel as miserable as his boyfriend looks and he responds by squeezing Robert's hand, staring at the table top. The door swings open and Tom is prepared to glare another minion into submission but Jeremy is muttering 'finally' and climbing to his feet. He greets a man, speaking quickly but quietly and gesturing at Chris. The only bit of it Tom can heard is 'I don't... we didn't want to leave him sitting there alone but he freaked out again when Robert touched him' before the man is nodding and waving a hand.

He approaches Chris and crouches down in front of him. Chris flinches when he's touched but when he looks up, he looks relieved. He's still in the grips of the panic attack but whoever this guy is is making him feel better just by being there. The man speaks low and soft, gentle words as he carefully runs his fingertips back and forth over Chris's arm. It progresses very gradually, his fingertips become a stroke of his hand. Eventually they're holding hands, their fingers laced together. Their foreheads are pressed together at the last, the man's free hand stroking Chris's cheek before he finally stands up, using his grip on Chris's hand to pull him to his feet. They leave without looking back.

The second the door closes, Robert is staring at Jeremy. “Who the hell was that?”

“Chris's boyfriend.” Jeremy answers, sounding too relieved to be annoyed by Robert's agitated tone. “One of his co-stars from The Losers.”

“... huh. Wouldn't have guessed it.”

“That he's gay?”

“That he had anyone period. He's never said anything or talked about a relationship. I thought he was asexual or something.”

Jeremy shudders. “I have slept in their guest room half drunk before and believe me... he really really isn't.”


End file.
